De travers
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Parce que Miyuki aime toujours de travers, peu importe l'âge, le genre ou les circonstances. Miyuki-centric, plusieurs couples het et yaoi, quelques OCs et persos du canon!
1. Premier amour

**Titre: **_De travers  
_**Genre: **_Romance (à sens unique ou qui finissent mal), un peu d'angst, une mauvaise fin  
_**Rating: **_T pour les émotions__  
_**Personnages: **_Centré sur __Miyuki, avec plusieurs Ocs, et plus loin on aura quelques personnages de Seidou (je vous laisse la surprise)_

**Note: **_Yay, j'ai réussi à écrire sur Daiya no Ace~! J'en suis trop contente, j'adore cet animé, Eijun est trop mignon de la mort (oui c'est HS mais pas grave xD). Mon couple préféré c'est le ChrisSawa, mais je shippe surtout toutlemonde/Eijun, s'il y en a que ça intéresse._

_Bref. J'étrenne le fandom francophone avec une fic un peu... particulière. En fait, c'est bien simple : je discutais avec ma meilleure amie (oui Iza je parle de toi) du fait que Miyuki, avec sa personnalité, était pile le genre à finir tout seul parce que tout le monde se découragerait de lui. Cette idée a fini par me trotter dans la tête un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que, mine de rien, j'élabore toute une histoire._

_On a donc la vie de Miyuki de sa maternelle jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Cette fic fera en tout 5 chapitres, chacun se concentrant sur l'un de ses amours (indice : ça va toujours mal se finir). Donc je dois vous prévenir que les trois premiers chapitres contiendront des Ocs et ne se passent pas du tout à Seidou. Il y aura aussi un peu de romance hétéro (même si je suis pro yaoi, surtout dans les shonens sports), car je pense que, même s'il était gay (perso je l'imagine plus bi dans cette fic, mais vous vous ferez une idée vous-même), il a bien dû essayer avec des filles avant, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est ce qui est considéré «normal». _

_Cela dit, les deux derniers «amours» concerneront des garçons de Seidou, je vous rassure. Je garde le suspense pour le moment, mais mes choix sont déjà faits. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

_Ah et ça doit sembler évident maintenant, mais je le dis juste comme ça : le but, c'est que Miyuki finisse tout seul, alors n'allez pas trop espérer que ça finisse bien... il va y avoir des couples, mais pas avec Miyuki, malheureusement. Le pauvre petit chou, dire que je l'adore depuis le départ... _

_Bon allez, avant que ça ne devienne trop long, en avant la musique!_

* * *

Fukuyama Akari était une fillette douce, timide, presque taciturne. Pourtant, quand elle s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, elle devenait ricaneuse, le sourire si facile que c'en était impossible de ne pas se sentir heureux soi-même. Malheureusement, il était rare qu'on voit cette part d'elle : en général, les gens n'étaient témoins que de son côté trop sérieux, incapable de bien s'exprimer et encore moins de s'imposer.

C'était donc dire qu'elle était une proie facile.

Miyuki Kazuya quant à lui n'avait jamais été timide. Depuis tout jeune déjà, il prenait presque trop de place. Exubérant, il enchainait méfait par-dessus méfait, incapable de s'en empêcher ou même de le vouloir. C'était un jeune garçon intelligent, mais il manquait cruellement de jugement, même pour son âge. S'il évitait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait dû les punitions par des techniques de plus en plus ingénieuses, il n'arrivait pas à appliquer cet esprit à une meilleure cause.

C'était donc dire qu'il était un intimidateur tout désigné.

Ils se rencontrèrent ainsi à la maternelle et furent placés dans la même classe. Kazuya, avec son flair, avait rapidement détecté une proie facile pour ses farces et s'était dès lors attaqué à faire de sa vie un enfer. Dès le début, il avait consciemment cherché à la ridiculiser, à la faire rougir de honte.

Ainsi, il allait la voir durant les pauses et se riait de sa coiffure, de son habit, de son incapacité à parler. Il allait parfois plus loin et la mettait sous les projecteurs pendant les cours, en lançant au professeur qu'elle savait la réponse pour qu'il la fasse parler. Même si la plupart du temps, elle connaissait la réponse, elle était tellement intimidée qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à se ridiculiser.

Des fois, il devenait plus physique et lui tirait les cheveux. Il avait même collé un bout de chewing-gum dedans une fois, et la jeune fille, en pleurs, avait fini par devoir se faire couper une couette pour l'enlever. Évidemment, il ne rechignait jamais à soulever sa jupe ou à lui lancer quelques injures de son crû.

Akari n'arrivait jamais à riposter, ni à se défendre, et, durant toute l'année, il n'y eut personne pour l'empêcher de la traumatiser. Les professeurs, bien entendu, le grondaient lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient de son manège, mais ça ne l'empêchait jamais de continuer. Ses camarades, quant à eux, avaient fini par soit se ranger de son côté, soit les ignorer.

Le hasard, ou le destin, voulut qu'ils soient placés dans la même classe, au début du primaire. Kazuya continua sa maltraitance sans que personne l'en empêche. Akari devenait de plus en plus incapable de se protéger, et on aurait dit qu'avec le temps, elle s'habituait.

Kazuya, un beau jour, réalisa qu'elle ne tentait même plus de lutter. Elle attendait seulement que ça passe, les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à couler à tous moments. Bien qu'elle soit mignonne ainsi, le jeune garçon était déçu qu'elle ne réagisse plus autant qu'avant. S'il la taquinait, c'était d'abord pour la voir rougir, s'empêtrer dans ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'elle soit aussi amorphe.

Aussi, il décida de pousser plus loin. Un matin, il arriva plus tôt à l'école et écrivit sur le tableau qu'elle mouillait encore son lit la nuit. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était qu'elle avait effectivement ce problème et qu'elle en avait tellement honte qu'elle en pleurait chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Dès qu'elle vit le message, elle s'effondra en larmes, les joues rouges d'embarras, et devint rapidement la risée de toute la classe.

Après ce moment, elle fut de plus en plus la cible des autres de la classe, avec Kazuya en chef de file. Elle était tellement brimée qu'il lui était devenu impossible de ne pas réagir. Seulement, elle était beaucoup trop timide pour oser demander de l'aide aux professeurs ou à ses parents.

Cette intimidation dura jusqu'à leur deuxième année. Ils furent une fois de plus placés dans la même classe, mais il y eut également un nouvel élève qui venait d'arriver en ville, un certain Takagi Hideo. Plutôt studieux et surtout sportif, il attira immédiatement l'attention de tous leurs camarades de classe. Sympathique au possible, il était comme le soleil, aussi éblouissant et chaleureux que lui.

C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, il prit la défense d'Akari dès le premier jour.

Pendant quelque temps, il y eut une certaine rivalité entre Kazuya et Hideo. Leurs camarades ne savaient pas encore très bien de quel côté se ranger. De peur de devenir eux aussi la risée, ils restèrent pendant un certain temps du côté de Kazuya. Ses plus proches amis participèrent même à tenter de ridiculiser Hideo.

Le problème, c'était que, contrairement à Akari, le nouvel arrivé n'était ni timide, ni taciturne. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à trop s'imposer. Il était plutôt du type à vouloir être ami avec tout le monde et ne supportait pas la violence sans fondement. Aussi, au lieu de répondre à ses insultes, il lui demandait toujours pourquoi il était si méchant alors qu'Akari n'avait rien fait.

De jour en jour, les gens de la classe commencèrent à devenir l'ami de Hideo. Il fallait avouer qu'on s'amusait plus, avec lui, on se sentait aussi plus aimé, plus égal. Avec Kazuya, c'était la loi du plus fort, et il n'y avait pas plus fort que lui aux jeux de l'esprit ni aux combats. Il fallait aussi s'assurer de se faire apprécier pour avoir un bon traitement, au risque de terminer comme la pauvre petite qu'il martyrisait.

Donc, ceux qui ne prenaient pas parti devinrent les meilleurs amis de Hideo, avant que, mine de rien, tous ceux qui étaient d'abord ses alliés changent de camp. Kazuya voyait bien le changement, mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir un seul de ceux qui partaient, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'arrivait qu'à les traiter de lâches et d'hypocrites.

Bien sûr, il était trop fier pour admettre que ça lui faisait de la peine qu'ils le quittent.

Ses trois meilleurs amis prirent plus de temps, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la troisième année et qu'ils furent pour la plupart séparés, ils eurent une bonne excuse pour couper pour de bon les ponts. Kazuya tenta de les retenir, mais son égo l'empêcha de les implorer. Ils furent les premiers à lui dire sans détour qu'on s'amusait plus avec Hideo et qu'on ne l'avait toujours suivi que par peur et non par amitié. Trop sonné pour leur répondre, il était pourtant certain au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas été aussi méchant que ce qu'ils décrivaient.

Maintenant seul, dans sa classe où il n'avait plus d'amis, Kazuya fut pour la première fois séparé d'Akari. Cette dernière était dans la même classe que Hideo : grâce à lui, elle devint de plus en plus populaire et réussit à se faire plusieurs amis. Comme elle était gentille, malgré sa timidité, elle n'eut pas à craindre un revirement de situation contrairement à Kazuya.

Bref, elle se remit tranquillement mais surement de son passé de victime.

Kazuya, de loin, la regardait et il brulait de colère. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais de la voir sourire à tout le monde sauf lui enserrait son cœur, au point où il croyait qu'il allait peut-être vomir. Il s'ennuyait du temps où il pouvait l'opprimer sans crainte, du temps où il pouvait lui parler sans que quelqu'un s'interpose.

Il avait bien essayé quelques fois de la taquiner encore, mais maintenant qu'elle avait des amis, on le tenait loin d'elle. Si ce n'était pas Hideo, c'était ses nouvelles copines qui lui faisaient foutre le camp. Akari, elle, était incapable de réagir.

Pour tout dire, elle tremblait encore chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Kazuya ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il avait mal chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'était peut-être un peu tard, mais il réalisait de plus en plus qu'au lieu de lui causer des larmes, il aurait préféré être la source de ses sourires.

Cela dit, il avait encore du mal à se l'admettre, alors il était encore plus difficile de le lui dire. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu s'excuser, on ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'approcher; et si, malgré tout, il avait pu lui parler, il savait qu'elle ne le croirait surement pas, vu le nombre de fois où elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

C'est ainsi que Kazuya, délaissé de tout le monde et sans aucune protection, devint malgré lui la risée de l'école. Ceux qui, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, le suivaient en admettant sa supériorité, ceux-là mêmes qu'il avait cru pouvoir appeler ses amis, devinrent ses tortionnaires.

Il supporta, l'air toujours fier, les mêmes taquineries qu'il avait autrefois faites aux autres. Il ne comprit que trop bien la souffrance qu'il avait infligée aux autres, sans aucune manière de s'excuser. Incapable d'admettre la défaite, ni même d'avoir été fautif, il supporta en se défendant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Même si personne ne prenait sa défense, il se bornait à ne pas s'excuser, à prétexter qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, ce qui ne fit que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Des années plus tard, lorsque ce serait bien trop tard, il réaliserait enfin que la jeune Akari, celle qu'il avait taquinée avec tellement de passion, était en fait son premier amour.

* * *

_Vous trouvez pas que ça lui va trop bien, à Miyuki, d'agir comme ça? En tout cas moi je trouve. Pauvre petit chou._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Hideo, ça veut dire héros en japonais. Je sais, j'ai vraiment fait preuve d'originalité. En même temps, j'ai toujours rêvé d'utiliser ce prénom-là une fois dans une situation comme ça alors bon. XD Pour Akari, ça veut dire lumineux, en gros, mais je l'ai plus choisi pour comment ça sonnait (et j'arrêtais pas de vouloir écrire Akashi aussi mais ça, c'est autre chose)._

_Le chapitre 2 est écrit et ne devrait pas trop tarder. À la prochaine~!_


	2. Deuxième amour

_Voilà la suite! J'ai tardé un peu parce que j'ai ré-écrit la fin (c'est moi ou je dis toujours ça dernièrement? J'ai un problème avec les fins on dirait -_-''). Je trouvais depuis que je l'avais terminé que quelque chose collait pas, je pensais que c'était un manque de détails mais en fait c'était plus profond que ça. On dirait que depuis quelques mois, tous mes premiers jets doivent être repris au moins une fois, que ce soit pour la fin ou carrément pour tout ré-écrire. Je me demande pourquoi au juste, peut-être que je deviens plus difficile, ou alors j'ai perdu de ma spontanéité, je ne sais pas. _

_Enfin bref, désolé de cette note un peu personnelle. En avant pour le deuxième amour raté de Miyuki!_

* * *

Si ce n'avait été de cet évènement précis, Miyuki Kazuya serait sans aucun doute devenu un délinquant. Au début de sa quatrième année de primaire, il se dirigeait vers cette voie. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé de sa défaite contre Hideo et n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis à l'école, étant donné que sa réputation le suivait. Si les choses avaient continué ainsi, il aurait fini par tomber du côté sombre et, dès lors, rien n'aurait pu l'en sortir.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui le sauva deviendrait par le fait même sa passion : le baseball.

C'était par hasard si, cette journée-là, il passait devant le terrain municipal. Sa mère l'avait chargé de faire certaines commissions et, même s'il avait tenté de s'en sortir avec quelques stratagèmes et autres tours de passepasse, sa mère, qui le connaissait trop bien, avait fini par voir clair dans son jeu. Aussi, il se dirigeait sans entrain vers la supérette, où il devait acheter du lait.

Il passa donc devant le terrain, qui était à dire vrai à quelques rues de chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il marchait dans ce coin-là, bien au contraire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'on l'utilisait. Un peu curieux sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'y était dirigé et avait espionné derrière la grille, à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de spectateurs.

Il s'agissait d'un match avec des jeunes de son âge, tous du primaire. Il y avait l'équipe locale; l'autre devait être d'une ville voisine. Les points étaient affichés sur un babillard non loin, dont s'occupait un adulte. Sur les bancs, des parents et amis criaient des mots d'encouragement aux deux équipes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kazuya voyait du baseball. En fait, son père en écoutait souvent durant le weekend, et il avait pris l'habitude de regarder lui aussi. Il faut dire que c'était une tradition chez eux et que toute la famille, même sa mère, s'assoyait devant la télévision.

À ce moment, en les regardant jouer, il se demanda pourquoi personne dans sa famille n'avait même suggéré qu'il joue.

Malgré lui, il resta jusqu'à la fin de la partie, admiratif. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des jeunes jouer et, même si c'était loin d'être aussi impressionnant que des professionnels, c'était pour Kazuya beaucoup plus proche et atteignable. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien être là, sur ce terrain, à tout faire pour atteindre la victoire.

Quand le match se termina sur la victoire de l'équipe locale, Kazuya s'attarda et les observa se féliciter, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rêvait, tout à coup, de faire partie de ces réjouissances. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant voulu intégrer un groupe, faire partie d'une communauté.

Au bout d'un moment, un des garçons de l'équipe le remarqua. Il s'agissait de l'as, celui qui avait lancé pour presque les trois quarts de la partie avant d'être retiré. Il n'avait pas un lancer si impressionnant, mais, pour un jeune de son âge, il était rapide et plutôt précis.

Kazuya resta sur place pendant que le garçon sautillait vers lui. Avec un sourire avenant, il le salua :

- Salut! Tu nous observais?

Kazuya, sans se poser la question et sans réfléchir, lui demanda aussitôt :

- Est-ce que vous recrutez?

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore plus. Il s'appuya sur la grille et lui répondit en le regardant directement :

- On refuse personne, tant que tu as de la volonté!

Pendant un instant, il songea à refuser : il n'aurait pas à s'impliquer, et ne risquerait donc ni le ridicule, ni le rejet. Après l'histoire avec Akari, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Pourtant, il s'entendit lui répondre sur un ton confiant :

- J'ai jamais joué, mais je travaillerai fort!

Le garçon s'éloigna de la grille pour lui répondre :

- Super! Attends un peu, je vais aller chercher le coach.

Puis, avec un dernier signe de la main, il s'en fut en direction de l'adulte. Kazuya, le cœur battant vite sans savoir pourquoi, resta là où on lui avait demandé d'attendre et regarda de loin la scène. Celui qui l'avait invité le pointa du doigt avant de discuter un peu avec l'adulte. Cela dit, ça ne fut pas long que le plus vieux, avec un sourire, acquiesça et se dirigea vers lui, l'as sur les talons.

Dès qu'il fut proche, le coach lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais rentrer par la porte juste là?

Il se précipita donc et entra sur le terrain, pour être face à l'adulte et le joueur. Le coach lui demanda une fois de plus :

- Makihara m'a dit que tu voulais rejoindre notre club. Tu es bien un habitant de la ville?

- Oui, monsieur! répondit-il sans hésitation.

- Comment tu t'appelles? enchaina l'homme sur un ton sympathique.

- Miyuki Kazuya, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà joué au baseball?

- Non, consentit le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de quelle position tu voudrais jouer?

Comme il n'y avait jamais songé, Kazuya ne sut que répondre. Percevant son hésitation, le plus vieux mit une main sur son épaule et lui assura :

- C'est pas grave si tu sais pas, on peut essayer de trouver ensemble. Que dirais-tu de venir la semaine prochaine, ici, à la même heure? Nous allons avoir un entrainement, tu pourras voir ce qui t'intéresserait le plus.

Sans hésiter, la nouvelle recrue répondit :

- D'accord!

- Bien, fit l'adulte avant de se détacher de lui. Bon, je dois encore aller aider à ramasser, alors je te laisse. On se voit la semaine prochaine!

Puis, à l'attention de leur as, il lança :

- Makihara, ne tarde pas trop!

- J'arrive dans pas long, répondit l'autre avec son sourire.

Le coach les laissa donc et Kazuya s'approcha de celui qui l'avait invité pour lui demander :

- Tu t'appelles Makihara, c'est ça?

- Oui, fit l'autre, mais tu peux m'appeler Juichi!

Kazuya se présenta donc à son tour et ils discutèrent un peu, le temps que Juichi lui apprenne qu'il était en fait son senpai d'un an et qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps un bon receveur – il n'en avait aucun d'attitré, étant donné qu'aucun de leurs joueurs ne voulait cette position. Beaucoup trop vite au gout de Kazuya, Juichi s'excusa et lui expliqua qu'il devait aller ranger ses choses lui aussi.

Ce fut plein d'entrain et sans sa pinte de lait que Kazuya rentra chez lui ce soir-là. S'il se fit réprimander, ce ne fut pas pour longtemps, parce qu'il annonça rapidement qu'il allait faire du baseball. Sa mère dès lors changea du tout au tout d'attitude et ne put s'empêcher de se montrer fière de lui. Son père suivit et ils fêtèrent ce soir-là sa nouvelle décision.

Kazuya se présenta donc le samedi suivant au premier entrainement et fut aussitôt intégré à l'équipe. La plupart des joueurs n'étaient ni de son année, ni de sa classe, et si la plupart connaissaient les rumeurs, aucun n'en fit de cas. On se fit gentil avec lui et Kazuya tenta de rendre la pareille, si heureux de se faire accepter qu'il en oubliait presque qu'à l'école ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

Il réalisa alors que s'il n'intimidait personne, il était en fait plutôt apprécié, même s'il fallut peu de temps pour que sa mauvaise personnalité ressorte. Malgré tout, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne le lui reprocha son manque d'éthique, sans doute parce que la plupart manquaient autant, sinon plus, de civisme que lui.

Au final, à cause de la pénurie de bons receveurs, il fut placé malgré lui à cette position, encore plus quand on remarqua qu'il y avait du talent. Il ne lutta pas contre son destin, trop heureux de recevoir les balles de Juichi pour se plaindre.

La première fois qu'il reçut l'une de ses balles, ce fut comme un coup de cœur, et il sut tout de suite qu'il était fait pour ça. Toute sa vie n'avait été que pour ce moment où Juichi, sur le monticule, lança la balle vers son gant. Jamais il n'oublierait le son qu'avait fait la balle, ni la sensation sur sa main, cette brulure qui démontrait la force de son lancer.

Dès lors, il s'entraina tant et si bien qu'il délaissa les autres sphères de sa vie. Son entrée au club se fit savoir rapidement à l'école et on arrêta de plus en plus de l'intimider, en bonne partie parce qu'il lui arrivait de trainer avec des coéquipiers. Il ne se fit pour autant pas d'autres amis, mais ça lui était plutôt égal, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser qu'au baseball.

Il devint rapidement le receveur titulaire et put en très peu de temps jouer en match avec Juichi. Par la force des choses, il se retrouva à pratiquer plusieurs fois seul avec lui. Juichi tentait de développer certaines techniques et Kazuya, de son côté, essayait de l'aider. Son instinct s'affina et il put de plus en plus discerner son état d'âme dans ses lancers, de même que ses forces et ses faiblesses. Bientôt, il devint un receveur plutôt exemplaire, pouvant lire dans son lanceur comme dans un livre ouvert.

Juichi ne tarissait jamais d'éloges pour lui. En ce sens, il ressemblait beaucoup à Hideo, mais Kazuya n'arrivait pas à le détester pour cette même raison. En fait, il était plutôt en totale admiration devant lui. Même d'être au courant mieux que personne de ses lacunes ne l'empêchait pas de le considérer comme un joueur hors pair.

Il se surprit à penser de plus en plus souvent à lui et finit par l'accaparer pour mille-et-une raisons. Juichi ne perdait jamais le sourire et l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était : Kazuya n'était pas habitué à un tel traitement de faveur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, tellement qu'il s'accrochait à lui avec trop de force.

Au départ, il lui demanda seulement de s'entrainer avec lui, puis, de fil en aiguille, il obtint de lui qu'ils se voient en dehors du baseball. Juichi vint chez lui et il alla chez l'autre pour jouer à des jeux vidéos, discuter de tout et de rien ou encore étudier ensemble. Ils devinrent bien vite des meilleurs amis.

Pourtant, Kazuya voulait toujours plus. Il était insatiable. Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, il voulait Juichi pour lui tout seul. Quand il n'était pas avec lui, il avait l'impression que, d'une seconde à l'autre, quelqu'un d'autre allait apparaitre et le lui voler, comme ça avait été le cas avec Akari. La situation avait beau être différente, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée que s'il ne le surveillait pas bien, Juichi se ferait enlever de sa vie par quelqu'un d'autre.

L'idée qu'il en vienne à le détester lui aussi lui serrait le cœur si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regarder parler avec quelqu'un sans aussitôt se sentir inutile, sans intérêt. Comme il était plein de fierté, cette sensation de délaissement se changeait en colère. S'il rongeait son frein au départ, plus il se sentait à l'aise avec Juichi et plus il lui reprochait de ne pas passer tout son temps avec lui.

Le lanceur était patient, alors il se contentait de le réconforter en lui disant qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Kazuya. Il aurait voulu plus, beaucoup plus, sans comprendre tout à fait quoi – il avait l'intuition déjà, mais de manière inconsciente, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner assez, comme si ce qu'il cherchait n'existait pas.

Puis, vint un moment où il se mit à douter des paroles de Juichi. S'il avait vraiment été son meilleur ami, il n'aurait refusé aucune de ses invitations, pas vrai? Même s'il avait des obligations familiales ou des plans avec d'autres amis, il aurait dû tout annuler pour accourir à ses côtés.

Kazuya devint donc malgré lui de plus en plus désagréable avec Juichi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur avec lui. Il essayait sans cesse de se reprendre pour chaque rendez-vous manqué, mais Kazuya n'acceptait pas sa bonne foi et se contentait de lui reprocher de ne pas être son meilleur ami. Chaque fois, il le blessait un peu plus, sans encore le réaliser.

Enfin, à la fin de l'un de leurs entrainements, le receveur se lança dans une énième crise de jalousie. Il venait d'inviter son senpai à venir chez lui, lequel avait refusé en prétextant qu'il avait une sortie déjà prévue avec sa famille. Kazuya, aussitôt, lui lança un ultimatum, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire :

- Juichi-senpai, c'est ta famille ou moi!

Il s'attendait à ce que, comme d'habitude, le plus vieux refuse de répondre et lui assure qu'il l'appréciait encore, mais ce qui suivit fut plutôt un silence. En arrière-plan, et pour la première fois, Kazuya entendit les autres de son équipe murmurer qu'ils ne savaient pas comment Juichi pouvait encore le supporter. Il était habitué à être la cible de ce genre de remarques, mais, cette fois, l'insulte passa mal; d'autant plus quand, en évitant son regard, Juichi lui fit :

- Kazu, la prochaine fois, je vais vraiment répondre, alors me pose plus la question. S'il te plait.

Le plus jeune serra les dents et tenta de trouver une répartie, mais Juichi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il ricana nerveusement et, en se retournant, tenta de paraitre désinvolte :

- À demain, Kazu.

Kazuya pouvait deviner, parce qu'il le connaissait si bien, que son ton cachait un genre de déception, peut-être, et un peu de tristesse, aussi. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de blesser son senpai de manière décisive et irréversible.

À partir de ce moment, quelque chose était brisé entre eux. Ils continuèrent à jouer en batterie et, sur ce point, ils étaient toujours aussi compatibles. Seulement, Kazuya, incapable d'admettre ses torts, n'invita plus jamais Juichi à passer du temps avec lui, et ce dernier fit de même.

Kazuya comprenait qu'il avait blessé Juichi en ne lui faisant pas assez confiance, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quand bien même il aurait été s'excuser, ce qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon jamais à faire, il savait qu'il deviendrait de nouveau trop jaloux. En plus, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait chez Juichi : peu importe ce qu'il lui donnait, il restait toujours sur sa faim. C'était comme si tout ce que ferait Juichi ne serait jamais assez.

Ce ne serait que beaucoup plus tard qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il aurait voulu de lui, mais, même s'il l'avait compris à l'époque, les choses n'auraient pas changé. Juichi ne cherchait pas plus qu'un ami chez Kazuya, un bon ami certes, mais rien de plus. C'était évident pour le receveur, celui qui avait passé plus d'un an à cerner autant ses lancers que sa personnalité.

Quand arriva le moment pour Juichi de quitter l'équipe parce qu'il allait au collège, il se plaça devant lui et le regarda quelques instants. Puis, avec un sourire un peu triste, il lui dit simplement :

- J'ai été heureux de jouer avec toi, Kazu.

Il était tellement sincère que Kazuya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, il se détourna et partit rapidement à courir pour se trouver un coin tranquille où pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À ce moment-là, il était plutôt certain de ne jamais le revoir, quand bien même ils jouaient au même sport. De toute façon, qu'ils se voient de nouveau ou non, c'était terminé. Même sans le dire explicitement, Juichi venait de le rejeter pour de bon.

Même devenu adulte, Kazuya ne saurait jamais avec certitude s'il l'avait vraiment aimé ou s'il s'était juste accroché à la première personne qui le traitait comme un ami. Cela dit, ça n'enlevait rien à la douleur qu'il ressentirait encore bien longtemps en pensant à lui.

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'inclure le baseball, étant donné que c'est quelque chose d'important dans la vie de Miyuki. Je trouve toujours intéressant de savoir comment les personnages d'un animé sport sont venus en contact avec leurs sports, que ce soit de manière naturelle ou grâce à un stimulus extérieur comme ici. J'aime comment le sport devient un genre de bouée de sauvetage, je pense que pour certains ça doit vraiment être le cas._

_J'ai aussi voulu faire un parfait contraste entre la relation avec Akari et celle avec Juichi (pour ceux qui voudraient savoir, j'ai choisi ce nom parce qu'il y avait «ichi» dedans, ce qui veut dire «numéro un» en japonais, en clin d'œil au fait que c'est l'as). Je voulais montrer comment Miyuki a maturé, même si son comportement est toujours vachement juvénile (en même temps il est encore au primaire, faut pas oublier). En cherchant à ne pas faire la même chose qu'avec Akari, il a fait l'inverse parfait, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux._

_Je suis désolé si Juichi parait un peu trop parfait, mais je pense que ça existe des gens qui réagiraient comme ça. En tout cas, des gens trop gentils comme lui, j'en connais. Et ça joue pas toujours en leur faveur, d'ailleurs._

_Au fait, juste comme ça, vous trouvez pas que «Kazu» c'est un surnom trop mignon? J'aimerais bien qu'au moins un perso du canon l'appelle comme ça (ou Kazu-chan, ou Kazu-kun, ou n'importe quel variante). Je me rends compte que j'aime beaucoup le prénom de Miyuki, même si ça m'a pris du temps à m'y habituer._

_Enfin bref, avant de m'étendre encore trop longtemps, je vais vous laisser! J'espère que vous avez aimé et rendez-vous au chapitre 3!_


	3. Troisième amour

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, les trois derniers amours ne sont pas aussi bien séparés que les deux premiers, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se chevauchent un peu. Du coup, on a le collège de Miyuki ici, mais je vais y revenir au prochain OS pour éclaircir certaines choses, surtout concernant le baseball (ce sera plus pertinent à ce moment-là que maintenant). Je me fie surtout sur ce qu'on a appris dans l'animé et ce que j'ai pu glaner sur le wiki (en me spoilant allègrement, youpi xD). _

_Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué un certain pattern, mais c'est un peu mon headcanon que Miyuki tombe toujours pour des gens avec une bonne personnalité et un bon fond. C'est un peu pour pallier sa mauvaise personnalité, peut-être? Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord, c'est juste ma petite lubie personnelle._

_Enfin, je parle en général, on s'entend, j'envisage facilement des exceptions. L'amour n'est jamais aussi rationnel et systématique. Seulement, ça aurait de quoi faire peur l'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble... xD_

_Donc voilà, sans plus tarder, le troisième chapitre!_

* * *

Le reste du primaire fut difficile pour Kazuya, qui attendait surtout que le collège arrive pour lui permettre de changer d'environnement. Au moins, le baseball restait du baseball, même si depuis le départ de Juichi, tout était différent. Son nouveau partenaire, du même âge que lui, n'avait ni son talent, ni sa patience, mais, pour le bien du club, ils avaient coopéré jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus à le faire. Évidemment, le climat était plus tendu, ce qui rendit les résultats de cette année-là moins bons que les années précédentes.

Pour être sûr de ne pas revoir Juichi, qui allait au collège du coin, Kazuya décida de s'inscrire à une école à une heure de vélo de chez lui. Personne dans son entourage n'y allait et c'était aussi bien pour lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas chauds à l'idée, mais comme il était motivé et qu'il avait plusieurs arguments, ils n'avaient pas pu le lui refuser.

Bien sûr, il avait vérifié qu'il y avait bien un club de baseball. Ce n'était pas le plus connu de la préfecture, mais il n'était pas médiocre pour autant. Il pensait qu'avec son talent qui commençait vraiment à éclore, il pourrait devenir titulaire dès sa première année. Il lui tardait de rencontrer de nouveaux lanceurs : en tant que receveur, son plus grand bonheur était de manipuler et analyser les lanceurs, dans le but de les faire progresser.

Son entrée au collège se fit sans heurt. Il avait bien fait d'en choisir un éloigné : la plupart de ses collègues ne le connaissaient pas et personne de l'équipe de baseball n'avait encore joué avec lui. Kazuya avait appris, avec ses dernières expériences affectives, qu'il ne fallait ni taquiner à outrance, ni s'accrocher désespérément, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien en refoulant la plupart de ses pulsions.

Il ne changea pas du tout au tout, car les humains ne changent pas si facilement, mais la vision qu'il projetait aux autres n'avait rien à voir avec celle du primaire. Il apparaissait beaucoup plus posé, moins sentimental, et, s'il taquinait encore, c'était moins souvent et de manière moins évidente. On lui faisait quand même remarquer qu'il avait une mauvaise personnalité, mais ce n'était le cas que pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

De ce fait, il devint pour la première fois de sa vie populaire auprès de la gent féminine. Il n'était pas le plus populaire de son collège, mais il avait son lot d'admiratrices. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt beau garçon et qu'avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, il se montrait sympathique et avenant. Si on ajoutait à ça qu'il était rapidement devenu, comme il l'avait prévu, le receveur titulaire, il avait de quoi faire tomber les filles.

Cela dit, même s'il recevait de temps à autre des déclarations, il n'acceptait jamais, parce qu'il avait rapidement compris que celles qui l'approchaient ainsi ne connaissaient pas sa vraie personnalité. Elles allaient juste être déçues s'il acceptait et qu'elles découvraient celui qu'il était vraiment.

Par contre, il ne se montrait jamais méchant dans ses rejets, et, à force de se faire demander pourquoi, il en vint à prendre l'habitude de dire qu'il s'intéressait déjà à quelqu'un. Bien entendu, il s'agissait seulement d'un mensonge pour pousser la fille à abandonner, car il n'était intéressé par personne sur le moment.

Quand on lui demandait de qui il s'agissait, il prétextait que c'était un secret, mais à force de dire toujours la même chose, la rumeur finit par se répandre. Bientôt, on vint le harceler pour savoir le nom de celle qui retenait son attention. Il s'en sortit pendant un long moment avec ses tours de passepasse, mais il était de plus en plus fatigué de se faire poser si souvent la question. Ses coéquipiers pour la plupart enviaient sa popularité et, quand la rumeur leur parvint, ils tentèrent eux aussi de savoir.

C'était trop et Kazuya devait trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu.

Heureusement, une opportunité en or se présenta devant lui. Il avait reçu une énième lettre dans son casier lui donnant un rendez-vous et il comptait, comme d'habitude, aller refuser la fille avec autant de civisme qu'il le pouvait – pas qu'il se souciait tellement de ses sentiments, c'était plus une question de maintenir les apparences.

Seulement, il se trouve que la fille qui l'attendait était l'une de leurs managers, Saeki Iori. Kazuya ne la connaissait pas énormément, mais il savait que c'était une fille assez douce, un peu timide, qui pourtant savait s'affirmer quand il le fallait. Autrement, elle était en première année alors qu'il était en deuxième. Physiquement, elle avait une allure assez banale, mais son visage était agréable. Ses cheveux étaient courts et brun foncé, de la même teinte que ses yeux. La jeune fille rougissait déjà en l'attendant.

La situation n'était pas si différente d'à l'habitude, mais il y avait une chose qui portait à croire qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres : elle était manager du club et elle avait pu voir Kazuya à l'œuvre plusieurs fois. Autrement dit, s'il y avait une fille dans l'école qui savait comment était la vraie personnalité du receveur, c'était elle. En plus, puisqu'elle était manager, ça voulait dire qu'elle aimait le baseball : c'était un point non négligeable pour Kazuya, dont la vie tournait autour de son sport.

Additionnant ces variables, Iori, à l'instant, paraissait comme la personne parfaite pour le sortir de sa situation. Elle l'aimait pour celui qu'il était vraiment : elle supporterait donc sa personnalité sans le laisser, ce qui lui permettrait de rester un moment avec elle. En plus, il pourrait facilement la délaisser de temps à autre en prétextant le baseball et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait dire non. Si elle devenait vraiment trop collante, il n'aurait qu'à se séparer, et alors il aurait une nouvelle raison de refuser – une peine d'amour.

Dès qu'elle le remarqua, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire, malgré le rouge qui parsemait ses joues. Kazuya s'approcha silencieusement, jusqu'à être à une distance suffisante devant elle, et attendit que l'adolescente se déclare.

Iori baissa le regard sur ses mains, avec lesquelles elle jouait. Elle devait chercher le courage jusqu'au fond d'elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle releva la tête et, en le fixant avec bravoure, elle lui avoua :

- Miyuki-senpai, je t'aime! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Étonnamment, malgré sa timidité, elle n'avait pas bégayé ou cherché ses mots. Cette qualité plut tout de suite à Kazuya, même s'il aurait pu être drôle de la voir s'empêtrer un peu. En tout cas, elle avait l'air décidé, parce que dans ses yeux brillait de la détermination.

Kazuya se fendit d'un sourire et répliqua, en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches :

- Okay.

Le visage d'Iori s'illumina en même temps que le soulagement s'y glissait – elle devait s'être préparée à être rejetée, vu qu'il n'avait jamais accepté personne avant. Elle rougissait toujours, mais elle démontra une fois de plus son courage et s'approcha un peu pour lui demander :

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro?

Kazuya sourit un peu plus large et accepta en sortant l'appareil. Après qu'ils aient échangé leurs numéros, la jeune fille se hâta de s'en aller en lui promettant de lui écrire le soir même. Kazuya resta un moment immobile, à la regarder s'en aller en sautillant légèrement. Il l'imaginait bien extatique qu'il ait accepté contre toutes attentes.

Bien sûr, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la raison de son acceptation.

Le début de leur relation fut plutôt distant, étant donné que l'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière – qu'on les taquinait sur le sujet ne les aidait pas à se rapprocher. Kazuya, même s'il avait accepté, n'était pas particulièrement sérieux, sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas paraitre trop entreprenant au risque de se faire rejeter rapidement. Le but était qu'il ne soit pas libre pendant un certain temps question qu'on arrête de le poursuivre, après tout.

Cela dit, voyant qu'elle ne ferait jamais le premier pas, Kazuya décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et il invita la demoiselle à un premier rendez-vous galant. La sortie se passa dans les règles de l'art et ils purent discuter de tout leur soul, même si la plupart de leurs sujets tournaient autour du baseball. Néanmoins, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il s'amusait bien quand il était en compagnie d'Iori. Évidemment, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait poursuivre cette relation sans problèmes.

De rendez-vous en rendez-vous, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à l'étape du premier baiser, bientôt suivi du deuxième et du troisième. Kazuya était heureux de la direction que prenait leur relation, réalisant de jour en jour qu'il devenait de plus en plus attaché à sa petite amie.

Iori était vraiment la fille qu'il lui fallait. Calme, gentille, elle tempérait aisément sa mauvaise personnalité sans pourtant s'y soumettre complètement. Au contraire, elle avait un effet bienfaisant sur lui, tant et si bien que ses coéquipiers finirent par lui dire qu'il était devenu beaucoup moins retors dernièrement.

Une fois qu'il fut rendu en troisième année, il invita la jeune fille à passer la soirée chez lui alors que ses parents n'y seraient pas. Évidemment, il s'était préparé et avait acheté des condoms en perspective de la soirée. Si Iori se montra d'abord embarrassée, elle finit par retourner les avances de Kazuya. Au final, ce fut une première fois un peu maladroite, mais il n'y eut pas de mauvaises surprises à proprement parler.

Kazuya se rendait bien compte que cette relation qu'il avait entamée pour avoir la paix commençait à devenir sérieuse. Ça ne se fit pas du jour au lendemain, mais il finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Dire qu'il ne l'aurait probablement jamais remarqué si les circonstances n'avaient pas été là! Dans un sens, il était content d'avoir été si insensible à l'époque, parce que ça lui avait permis de mieux la connaitre. Elle gagnait vraiment à être connue : si de l'extérieur, elle n'avait l'air de rien, elle cachait une personnalité attentionnée et bien tournée.

Cela dit, son passé revint le hanter sans qu'il s'y attende. Un jour, tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu dans la lune. Il s'en éloigna donc pour voir son expression, qui montrait bien qu'elle pensait à autre chose. En passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Kazuya lui demanda :

- Tu sembles dans la lune, Iori-chan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux et lui demanda, après une petite hésitation :

- Kazu-senpai, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

L'adolescent était surpris par la question, mais il n'en montra rien et se pencha sur ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser – notant au passage le parfum qu'il était venu à adorer. Puis, il lui souffla honnêtement :

- Évidemment, Iori-chan.

Au lieu d'être amadouée, la collégienne se dégagea un peu de son étreinte et l'accusa, mais sans réel venin :

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Cette fois, Kazuya sursauta de manière plus visible. Puis, il eut un petit rire nerveux et la contredit :

- Allons, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en suis sûr.

- Non, affirma la fille en gardant son point. Je m'en serais souvenue. Même quand je me suis déclarée, tu as juste accepté.

Kazuya alors se gratta la nuque et réfléchit. Il avait bien dû le lui dire au moins une fois! En tous cas, il l'avait souvent pensé... pourtant, il n'avait aucun moment précis qui lui revenait en tête. Et c'était certain qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au départ, étant donné qu'il ne l'aimait pas encore, mais ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour en parler.

Iori coupa sa réflexion en lui demandant sérieusement :

- Kazu-senpai, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi?

Inconfortable dans la situation, le receveur tenta de se défendre sans mentir :

- Parce que tu me plais, Iori-chan.

À voir la mine déçue qu'elle affichait, il déduisit qu'il n'avait pas fourni la bonne réponse. Avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, elle se défit complètement de son étreinte et ajouta :

- Tu me parais toujours un peu distant, Kazu-senpai. Au début, je me disais que ça se calmerait quand on se rapprocherait, mais tu n'as toujours pas changé.

- Mais enfin, tenta-t-il de se défendre, on se voit souvent, je suis attentionné avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus?

La jeune fille, même si c'était rare, s'emporta et haussa le ton à son tour :

- Que tu m'aimes vraiment, c'est ça que je voudrais! Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me demande si tu n'as pas accepté uniquement pour qu'on te laisse tranquille...

Kazuya flancha, car l'accusation n'était pas totalement infondée. C'était vrai qu'à la base, il avait cherché à calmer les commérages, mais il était plutôt certain que ses sentiments avaient changé depuis!

Néanmoins, il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir se justifier et il avait peur de s'enfoncer davantage. De toute évidence, la jeune fille le prit comme un aveu, parce que son expression s'adoucit et elle avoua, un peu de peine dans la voix :

- J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir, que tu n'accepterais pas autrement...

Dans une tentative de la réconforter, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Iori évita son étreinte. Avec un sourire, comme si elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien, elle lui avoua, la voix un peu tremblante :

- Et puis, Kazu-senpai, j'ai remarqué comment tu regardes certains garçons... par exemple, ce fameux receveur dont tu parles tout le temps...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kazuya, qui resta pourtant obstinément silencieux. Il aurait voulu se défendre, mais de toute évidence Iori était convaincue. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'allait la faire changer d'avis.

Des larmes pleins les yeux sans qu'elles ne tâchent ses joues, elle finit sa tirade ainsi :

- Je croyais pouvoir supporter que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi, mais je n'en peux plus.

Dans une tentative de paraitre désinvolte, et surtout de ne pas montrer la douleur qui envahissait sa poitrine, Kazuya lui fit en regardant ailleurs :

- On n'a qu'à se séparer, alors.

Iori leva le regard, frappée par sa déclaration. Néanmoins, au lieu de se fâcher, elle lui fit un sourire, le plus triste qu'elle ait jamais fait, et répondit :

- Oui, je pense qu'on en est là...

Sur ces mots, elle se releva. Juste avant de quitter la chambre de Kazuya, elle lui avoua :

- Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais.

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de noter l'usage du passé, ce qui lui fit encore plus de peine que tout le reste de la conversation. Dès que la jeune fille eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il sentit des larmes envahir ses joues. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Vu comment il avait agi, il aurait été injuste de sa part de la chasser et de lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle au point où il avait oublié ses premières motivations.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi sa fierté qui, comme toujours, l'empêchait d'admettre ses torts. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'Iori serait la fille pour lui... au final, même elle n'avait pas vu assez loin. C'était peut-être un signe pour lui dire qu'après tout, les filles n'étaient pas pour lui.

Au final, Iori avait eu raison sur un point : Kazuya s'était découvert depuis peu un penchant pour les hommes, qu'il ne pensait jamais assouvir parce qu'il croyait finir sa vie avec Iori. Le seul réconfort qui lui restait, c'était que, maintenant, il pourrait explorer un peu plus sa sexualité.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de regretter amèrement que les choses se soient passées ainsi et qu'il ne puisse pas remonter dans le temps pour changer ses motivations.

* * *

_Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de couple avec Miyuki, mais comme ça finit mal, on va dire que ça compte pas._

_J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai dû le réécrire plein de fois, ça sortait jamais comme je le voulais. J'ai gambergé avec les dialogues pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'Iori accusait trop Miyuki. Au final, je voulais qu'elle soit bien intentionnée et qu'elle éclate seulement à cause de Miyuki. J'ai aussi longtemps hésité sur sa personnalité, mais finalement voici ce que ça donne. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le chapitre le plus intéressant, mais bon, je le trouvais nécessaire pour la suite (surtout pour faire abandonner à Miyuki l'idée d'être hétéro xD)._

_Enfin, je suis contente, maintenant on en a fini avec les Ocs! Je vais enfin pouvoir introduire les persos de Seidou! *_* D'ailleurs, si vous êtes observateurs (trices plutôt xD), vous devriez avoir une idée du prochain amour~!_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Quatrième amour

_Voici enfin le premier amour à Seido! Yay! Je n'ai vu que l'animé, mais j'ai lu le wiki aussi et je pense que ça concorde avec le canon. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée._

_C'est plutôt court... j'avais hâte d'y arriver, mais au final c'est tellement peu... en même temps ça suit un peu le même style que le début, alors tant pis._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand Kazuya était au collège, il y avait beaucoup de bons joueurs. Le niveau était beaucoup plus haut que celui du primaire. Dès le départ, il avait compris qu'il était dans une tout autre ligue.

Par contre, Kazuya n'était pas en reste, son école non plus. Il avait cru que son collège avait un niveau moyen, mais en fait ils avaient eu de bonnes recrues l'année où il était arrivé. Il avait tout de même reçu son titre de titulaire parce que personne dans son collège n'avait son talent, qui à cette époque commençait vraiment à éclore. Grâce à son talent et celui de son équipe, ils réussirent à se démarquer, ce qui amena de meilleurs joueurs pour l'année suivante. Nul besoin de mentionner qu'ils devinrent rapidement un collège de prestige.

On le remarqua donc dès sa première année. Les journalistes venaient l'interroger sur son talent, et il répondait aux questions avec beaucoup de fausse modestie. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il se fit recruter pour aller à Seidou, le meilleur lycée pour le baseball. Bien sûr, il accepta, trop fier de lui pour songer à refuser.

Il nageait dans sa nouvelle renommée et se sentait de victoires en victoires devenir de plus en plus invincible, ce qui n'aidait en rien à amoindrir l'arrogance qu'il développait. Il n'y avait pas un receveur dans la ligue qui arrivait à son niveau pour ce qui était de faire ressortir le meilleur des lanceurs. Il faut dire qu'il était intelligent et que sa tendance à manipuler les autres était très utile pour ce faire.

Bref, il restait donc invaincu, lui et son équipe, jusqu'à ce que, un beau jour, il perde contre Chris.

Kazuya n'avait pas mal joué, pourtant, mais Chris s'était montré meilleur que lui. Le receveur adverse avait le respect de son équipe sans pourtant user de tactiques comme Kazuya, et il n'en était pas moins intelligent et observateur. Il n'y avait aucune place au doute : le plus vieux était clairement plus doué.

Pour la première fois, Kazuya gouta à l'âpre gout de la défaite, quand on s'est forcé, qu'on a atteint un bon niveau et que ce n'est pourtant pas suffisant. Néanmoins, malgré cette douleur, il y avait aussi un sentiment plus positif en lui : il s'était trouvé un rival et une idole.

Jusqu'à présent, il voyait les équipes adverses comme des ennemis à abattre sur le moment, mais il n'avait vu personne encore dont il aurait souhaité se venger ou auquel il aurait pensé plus que pour le temps d'un match. Kazuya trouva donc dans Chris l'étoffe d'un rival, ce qui lui aurait cruellement manqué. Sans lui, son arrogance aurait pris des proportions auxquelles il n'aimait pas songer.

Ce fut la seule fois où l'équipe de Kazuya perdit, mais ce fut suffisant pour instiller en lui une graine qui allait pousser, pousser, jusqu'à changer ses sentiments à son égard.

À l'époque, il était encore avec Iori, aussi il n'avait pas vraiment songé plus loin, mais quand il avait appris qu'ils seraient au même lycée, il avait senti une chaleur particulière envahir sa poitrine. L'idée d'être près de son rival et idole lui donnait envie de se pousser encore plus à fond, de s'améliorer au point où il pourrait forcer Chris à le reconnaitre.

Au fond de lui, il souhaitait surtout qu'il envoie ce sourire si chaleureux en sa direction, qu'il lui frappe le dos de sa paume chaude, qu'il lui ébouriffe les cheveux peut-être, et qu'il dise de lui qu'il était son mignon petit kouhai.

Cela dit, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Dès son entrée à Seidou, Kazuya apprit que Chris s'était blessé et qu'il ne jouerait plus pour au moins un an. Les premiers temps, il ne venait même pas au club. La première fois que Kazuya put le revoir, ce ne fut que quelques semaines après le début des cours.

Physiquement, à part le fait qu'il avait grandi un peu et qu'il avait changé sa coupe de cheveux, il était à peu près pareil. Néanmoins, son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Kazuya connaissait de lui. Taciturne, il restait dans son coin et ne parlait que si nécessaire, avec une voix qu'on entendait à peine – il n'avait jamais parlé fort, mais on aurait dit que c'était encore pire. Il n'essayait jamais de s'expliquer, il ne se plaignait jamais, il se contentait d'apparaitre pour la moitié de l'entrainement et de repartir bêtement. Kazuya savait que c'était pour faire de la réhabilitation, mais il n'aimait pas comment il agissait, comme s'il avait abandonné.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était ses yeux : la flamme qui les allumait s'était complètement éteinte, les laissant vides, presque sans vie. On aurait dit, à les regarder, qu'il avait perdu toute envie de vivre.

Kazuya était frustré que son rêve de se réunir avec lui soit gâché par une blessure – qui aurait pu être évitée si on avait fait attention à lui, en plus! –, à tel point que la frustration prit le pas sur tout le reste. À force de se sentir fâché par la situation, il finit par reporter le blâme sur Chris.

Ce n'était pas au point où il refusait de lui parler : il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas le montrer. Parmi les gens de son âge et les senpais, Chris avait encore le respect de tout le monde. On se rappelait facilement que, sans sa blessure, il aurait été le receveur titulaire, probablement avant Kazuya. On savait aussi que ça lui prenait beaucoup de courage pour continuer à supporter le club en tant que manager et sans pouvoir jouer comme avant.

Seulement, au fond de lui, Kazuya lui en voulait de s'être blessé, et cette colère ne trouvait aucun moyen de sortir parce qu'il refusait de l'admettre. C'est ainsi qu'il gâcha sa première année sans lui parler plus que le strict minimum, alors qu'il avait tant rêvé auparavant de se rapprocher de lui.

S'il avait pu lire dans le futur, il en aurait profité pour se rapprocher de lui quand il en serait encore temps, mais il ne réalisait pas encore bien à l'époque que sa frustration l'empêchait de voir que Chris, à dire vrai, faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas sombrer. Il aurait encore été temps pour lui de se rapprocher de lui et, qui sait, peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à lui redonner l'éclat dans son regard.

Sauf que non, il ne fut pas celui qui lui redonna le gout de la vie.

Kazuya aurait dû voir le danger bien avant, mais il était trop occupé à gérer les nouvelles recrues pour s'y pencher. Il avait aussi depuis longtemps délaissé l'affection qu'il avait ressentie pour Chris, certain que ça n'avait été qu'une phase et que son senpai n'était pas du tout comme il pensait qu'il était. S'il avait fait plus d'introspection, il aurait réalisé que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'avoir moins mal.

Toujours est-il que Sawamura Eijun intégra le club. Kazuya, qui avait déjà reçu pour lui quelque temps plus tôt, savait qu'il s'agissait d'un diamant qui restait à polir. Il appréciait aussi sa personnalité pour la facilité qu'il avait à le manipuler. Eijun, en tant que lanceur, était d'un attrait indéniable pour les receveurs, même si pour les autres c'était moins évident.

Quand il avait appris qu'il serait le partenaire de Chris, il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose, sinon qu'il avait peur qu'il se frustre et veuille quitter le club. Ça ne semblait pas le genre du plus jeune, mais c'était connu que Chris avait fait fuir plusieurs lanceurs auparavant. Kazuya avait préféré se concentrer sur Furuya Satoru en attendant que leur relation prenne comme d'habitude pour le mal.

Comme prévu, Eijun ne pouvait pas encaisser Chris. Ça devint encore plus évident quand, alors qu'il était par hasard seul avec lui et Takashima, Eijun se mit à parler en mal de lui. Alors, toute la frustration que Kazuya avait accumulée ressortit et il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas Chris. Il avait cru que ce serait dissuasif, mais, au contraire, il n'avait fait que creuser sa propre tombe.

Ce soir-là, Eijun fut mis au courant de la blessure de Chris. Dès le lendemain, sa façon d'agir avec lui changea du tout au tout. Il commença à le suivre partout, comme un petit chien en recherche d'attention. Même s'il n'était pas constamment proche d'eux, Kazuya pouvait comprendre facilement qu'Eijun était maintenant en totale admiration devant son senpai.

Ce changement si draconien fâcha Kazuya pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas bien. Il était mécontent quand on ne respectait pas Chris, mais quand on le faisait, il n'était toujours pas content. C'était un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. En tout cas, dès qu'il voyait Eijun tout enthousiasmé aux côtés de Chris, il avait envie de les séparer.

Puis, vint le moment irrévocable où Chris joua en match avec Eijun et que ce dernier réussit enfin à redonner de l'éclat à ses yeux. Après ce match, Kazuya resta avec des sentiments mitigés, dans lesquels il ne pouvait faire d'ordre. D'un côté, il était content que Chris ait retrouvé sa soif de vivre, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester qu'Eijun en soit la source. Il réalisait enfin qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place.

Il aurait pu essayer, c'était bien le pire, mais non, il avait été trop pris avec sa frustration pour réaliser qu'il aurait pu tenter sa chance. Ça n'aurait peut-être servi à rien – après tout, il n'était pas aussi joyeux et sans honte qu'Eijun –, mais il aurait au moins pu se dire qu'il avait tout tenté. Il avait un an d'avance, non, il avait quatre ans d'avance sur Eijun, et pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand, bien après un entrainement, dans la noirceur de la nuit, il surprit, alors qu'il marchait pour calmer ses émotions, Chris et Eijun cachés parmi les arbres. Ils n'étaient pas très visibles, mais il était évident qu'ils échangeaient un câlin. Quelques minutes d'observation secrète lui permirent de les voir s'embrasser, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation.

Loin de le calmer, cette marche lui donna la nausée et une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Il s'éloigna et se trouva un coin où se cacher du monde pour laisser évacuer silencieusement ce trop-plein d'émotions.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Eijun, non, ce serait simplement mesquin et surtout, il se rendait bien compte que Chris allait mieux grâce à lui. En plus, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait le lanceur depuis le départ : il avait cette joie de vivre débordante et cette naïveté qui empêchaient quiconque de le haïr complètement. Il ne pouvait tout à coup le détester.

En parallèle, il ne pouvait encore moins détester Chris, vu tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il connaissait enfin le bonheur, Kazuya aurait été fou de souhaiter autre chose pour lui alors que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait le plus.

La seule personne qu'il pouvait détester dans tout ça, c'était lui-même. C'était à croire qu'il était totalement incapable de se rendre compte de ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'histoire avec Iori en était un bon exemple, mais même celles plus tôt répétaient le même refrain. Cette fois, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, vu les circonstances, mais s'il n'avait pas eu cette personnalité, tout aurait été différent.

Il serait peut-être celui que Chris serrerait dans ses bras en ce moment même.

Ce soir-là, ce fut la première fois où il réalisa que tout était peut-être vraiment de sa faute. Dès le lendemain matin, dès que sa peine serait moins grosse, sa fierté lui reviendrait et il pourrait remettre le blâme sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que ce serait sa façon de s'en remettre.

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit-là, il se permit de se détester le plus possible, avec comme seul témoin de sa faiblesse la lune qui brillait dans le ciel.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'ai mis mon Chris/Eijun! *contente* Bon, c'est dommage que ça ne soit pas centré sur eux, mais, d'un autre côté, qu'on ait presque juste des faits du canon prouve à quel point ce couple est déjà canon (ils le savent juste pas encore xD). _

_Mon idée de départ était d'en faire du ChrisSawa, mais j'ai envisagé pendant un certain temps de faire Miyuki amoureux d'Eijun. Au final, j'ai choisi Chris non pas parce que je préférais ce couple (je suis plutôt à fond sur le MiyuSawa xD), mais plutôt parce que j'aimais l'idée que ça commence au collège. Ça m'aidait beaucoup pour la relation avec Iori et pour l'angst, puisque presque tout ce qui est écrit dans ce chapitre est canon (avec un peu d'interprétation évidemment xD)._

_Donc ça m'amène à me dire que le ChrisMiyu serait presque forcément angst, ou alors ce serait du hurt/comfort? Perso j'adore l'imaginer comme je l'ai fait là (Miyuki qui cherche l'attention d'un senpai, c'est juste troooo~p mignon), mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer réciproque. Je ne crois pas que Miyuki serait la bonne personne pour Chris... même sans Eijun, je le vois mal être capable de ramener Chris comme il était avant. Enfin, sans sa blessure, c'est un couple qu'on pourrait bien imaginer je pense. Ça pourrait sans doute fonctionner en UA._

_Enfin bref, du coup je vous attends pour la suite (et la fin, déjà ou enfin, dépendant du point de vue xD)!_


End file.
